DON'T HATE ME HYUNG
by Rini11888
Summary: Eomma,hyung bogosippoyo...
1. Chapter 1

DON'T HATE ME HYUNG

Kyuhyun dan kibum,kakak beradik yang terpaksa berpisah karena yang membuat perasaan mereka hancur dan saling menyalahkan.

Sang ibu yang terpaksa pergi bersama sang kakak dan meninggalkan putra bungsunya.

"Eomma,bogoshippoyo..." hanya itu yang selalu dia ucapkan sebelum njelajahi dunia mimpinya.

Kyuhyun pov

"Appa harus pergi selama 2 minggu untuk mengurus beberapa hal,kyunie kau harus baik baik di rumah...arrasoo"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa berniat menjawab ini aku sedang makan malam bersama appa,appa yang lebih mementingkan perusahaan dibandingkan dulu aku lebih dekat dengan eomma,tapi dia lebih memilih kibum hyung untuk bersamanya.

"Kyunie...gwenchana"

"Gwencanayo appa...aku sudah selesai."aku bermaksud pergi ke kamar sebelum

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu sebelum tidur"

Appa mengingatkan hal yang paling kubenci.

Cho younghwan pov

Aku terpaksa meninggalkan putraku sendiri lagi di rumah...sejak perceraianku beberapa tahun yang lalu putra bungsuku berubah menjadi tertutup & kibum~ah...bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?kulihat kyuhyun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja nakan...

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu sebelum tidur"

Hal itu yang selalu kuingatkan padanya...

Aku penulis baru dan butuh banyak belajar...ini hanya prolog.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**_

_**Mianhae...saya mengubah nama appa dan eomma kyubum. **_

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Hyung...apa kau menyayangiku?" Bocah 5thn dan berkulit pucat itu bertanya pada sosok acuh yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Waeyo?kenapa kau tiba2 bertanya seperti itu kyu..."

"Apa bumie hyung akan pergi kalau kyu nakal?" Sosok yang dipanggil bumie tiba2 menatap dongsaeng yang hanya terpaut 2 taun darinya itu dengan pandangan dia heran kenapa tiba2 dongsaengnya itu menanyakan hal2 yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kyu? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Bocah kecil itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan hyungnya...

"Bummie,kyunie apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan"tiba2 cho hankyung & istrinya yang notabene ibu dari 2 bersaudara itu duduk di sebelah mereka. Sang ayah duduk di samping kibum & cho heechul duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Eomma appa...apa yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia?" Lagi2 si bungsu menanyakan hal yang membuat ketiga orang itu mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja kalian...kau & hyungmu kalian bahagia kami akan bahagia,begitu kan yeobo?" Cho hankyung meminta persetujuan dari istrinya.

"Ne...buat kami kesehatan & kebahagiaan kalian adalah segalanya" setelah mengucapkan itu heechul memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Cha...waktunya kalian tidur" ucap hankyung

"Tapi appa,kyu mau digendong..."

"Ok jagoan appa,kalau begitu apa kau mau digendong juga bummie?" Hankyung bertanya pada si sulung

"Aniyo appa,kyunie saja" kibum beranjak menuju kamarnya & kyuhyun

**DI KAMAR KIHYUN**

"Jaljayo bummie,kyunie"ucap hankyung & heechul sebelum meninggalkan kamar jagoan mereka.

"Bummie hyung,kyu mau tidur bersamamu" rengek kyuhyun

"Tumben sekali kau mau tidur bersamaku,hari ini kau aneh kyu" walau mulutnya berkata seperti itu kibum tetap beranjak ke tempat tidur dongsaengnya dan memeluk erat dongsaengnya itu.

"Jaljayo bumie hyung"

"Jaljayo kyunie,hyung sangat menyayangimu dongsaeng~ah"

Kebersamaan keluarga hankyung heechul bersama 2 putra mereka terlihat bahagia... tapi tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Badai itu akan tetap datang,hanya bagaimana cara kita menghadapinya...

"**KAU SUDAH SANGAT KETERLALUAN HANKYUNG~AH" **nyonya rumah itu berteriak penuh emosi sesaat setelah sang suami masuk ke kediaman mereka.

"**APA MAKSUDMU CHULLIE"**

"**APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEKRETARIS BODOHMU ITU,KAU BERSELINGKUH EOH?"**

**"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN,BUKANKAH KAU YANGBERMESRAAN DENGAN LAKI2 HINA ITU...DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG"**

Heechul benar2 terluka dengan kata2 terakhir suaminya itu,tanpa disadarinya heechul mengucapkan hal yang akan membuat putra2 mereka terluka

"**AKU INGIN KITA BERCERAI"**

**"BAIK AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGURUSNYA...AKAN KUKABULKAN KEINGINANMU"**

Karena sibuk adu mulut mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka,ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar umpatan2 kasar yang keluar dari mulut mereka & tanpa mereka sadari ada hati yang terluka

kibum pov

Aku terkejut saat mendengar eomma berteriak pada appa,walaupun eomma memang suka berteriak tapi aku penasaran.

"**AKU INGIN KITA BERCERAI"**

aku mendengar eomma mengucapkan kata itu,walaupun aku baru berumur 7 tahun aku tau pasti apa maksud ucapan itu. Saat ini aku sangat berharap appa meminta maaf pada eomma dan semya akan kembali baik baik saja.

"**BAIK AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGURUSNYA...AKAN KUKABULKAN KEINGINANMU"**

Ucapan appa benar2 membuatku merasa sesak...semua seperti semua ini hanya mimpi...

***kibum pov end***

"Hiks...hiks...hiks eomma...appa...hiks...hiks...hiks"

Suara itu membuat kedua orang yang sibuk bertengkar itu terkejut...terlebih saat melihat tubuh putra bungsu mereka berdiri sambil menangis dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kyunie..."dua orang dewasa itu serempak memanggil nama kyuhyun tanpa menyadari di sudut lain ruangan itu ada putra sulung mereka yang juga menyaksikan semuanya.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Kyuhyun pov

◇**SM HIGH SCHOOL◇**

Berulang kali aku membaca nama sekolah itu...ini adalah hari pertamaku resmi menjadi murid di sekolah ini

"Kyu...kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?bagaimana kalau cho ahjussi marah...kau ini benar2"

"Aku takut terlambat kalau menunggumu hyung...mianhaeyo"aku memasang puppy eyes andalanku dan aku yakin sebentar lagi donghae hyung pasti akan memaafkanku.

"Aishhh...aku benar2 tidak bisa marah padamu. Jangan seperti itu lagi ne,aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban...

"Hyung..."tiba2 aku merasa kepalaku sakit dan dalam sekejab semuanya gelap

***kyuhyun pov end***

"KYU..."

Semua yang melintas di halaman 'SM HIGH SCHOOL' terkejut mendengar teriakan salah satu sunbae mereka.

"Oppa cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan"

"Hyung,apa kau perlu bantuanku"

"Hae~ah...kenapa pemuda itu?"

Semua ucapan yang terlontar dari orang2 itu membuat _donghae _(sosok pemuda yang terlihat childish menurut sebagian orang)sakit kepala

"Yach...bantu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan"

donghae pov

Aku sangat terkejut karena kyuhyun tiba2 pingsan...

"Kenapa dia tiba2 pingsan donghae~ah?"

Jungsoo hyung bertanya padaku,dia adalah uisa yang bertugas di sekolahku.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan hyung..."

"Biarkan dia istirahat disini...setelah dia sadar sebaiknya antar dia pulang"ucap jungsoo.

"Gumawo hyung"

Kyu,berhentilah membuatku khawatir...semoga kita bisa segera menemukan mereka.

***donghae pov end***

"Jebbal eomma...aku juga membutuhkanmu"ucap seorang namja dengan sorot mata penuh luka kepada yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya eomma.

"Kau harus menemukannya bummie,bagaimana keadaannya sekarang...oh tuhan apakah appamu meeawatnya dengan baik"

"Eomma...semoga saja kita tidak bertemu mereka lagi"

PLAKKK...

"Jaga mulutmu bummie,apa kau benar2 telah melupakan dongsaengmu..."tanpa disadarinya dia telah menampar yang selalu berada di sampingnya...

Pemuda yang mendapat tamparan dari eommanya itu hanya bisa menatap nanar,dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tega melakukannya. Demi tuhan,dia terbiasa melihat sang eomma pergi pagi & pulang malam tanpa mengingat bahwa sang putra menunggu di rumah... dia sangat tau selama ini eommanya berusaha mencari dongsaengnya,dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya dulu...dongsaeng yang selama 10 tahun terakhir tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Eomma...apa aku tidak sama penting dengannya,aku membutuhkanmu eomma"batin kibum

kyuhyun pov

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah...?

Bukannya tadi aku di sekolah?kenapa sekarang aku berada di kamarku...aish pasti ikan itu yang membawaku pulang,semoga dia lupa memberi tahu kyuhyun...

"Kau sudah sadar...?apa masih sakit?"

Huuuffftttt ternyata appa disini,aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku...entah kenapa aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan begini lagi kyu,kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat donghae meneleponku"ucap hankyung

"Gwencanayo appa...aku hanya lelah"

"Jangan pernah melupakan obatmu lagi kyunie...kau tahu sedang berusaha mencarikan donor untukmu"

"Appa,aku baik2 saja...aku mau istirahat"

"Baiklah..."ucap hankyung

Setelah appa keluar dari kamarku,air mata itu mengalir begitu tidak membutuhkan donor appa,aku hanya membutuhkan ...hyung...jeongmal bogoshippo

***kyuhyun pov end***

Heechul pov

Aku sangat merindukan putra bungsuku...sudah sangat lama aku tidak keadaannya...nan jeongmal kibum turun dengan pakaian rapi,aku menyesal telah menamparnya semalam...sungguh aku juga terluka telah melakukannya...

"Apa kau akan bekerja hari ini chagi?"

"Ehm..."ucap kibum

Pemuda itu nampak enggan menanggapi pertanyaan dia masih menyimpan sedikit amarah...

"Bummie...eomma hiks...hiks...hiks"heechul kembali terisak karena sikap acuh putranya

Semarah apapun seorang anak dia takkan sanggup melihat eommanya menangis karena dia merasa sangat buruk...

"Eomma...jangan menangis"

"Miangae adeul...selama ini eomma hanya memikirkan hanya takut dia terluka karena kepergian kita"ucap heechul sambil sesekali terdengar suara isakan dari bibirnya

***heechul pov end***

Kibum nampak enggan menanggapi pernyataan eommanya...setelah menenangkan eommanya dia segera berangkat bekerja,yah sekarang dia itu harus merelakan masa remajanya demi membantu sang eomma...

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju halte terdekat menuju tempatnya bekerja. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat hal yang membuatnya terkejut...bahkan sangat terkejut

TBC

mianhae kalau kurang panjang...ini batas kemampuan buat semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca dan reviewnya.

#anastasya regiana #cuttiekyu #kikiikyujunmyun #chairun # #ayu setya #kiki #awaelfkyu13 #guest #ochayeeah #fane #guest #nurulcho #lumpiakimchi #putri


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**

**Chapter 2 **

Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan sikap acuhnya dan orang -orang di sekitarnya yang selalu memandang khawatir dirinya. Dunia seakan berubah...kyuhyun yang dulu cerewet dan riang menjadi dingin serta acuh. Seolah olah dia bertranformasi menjadi kibum yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan sosok itu sekarang.

"Appa,bolehkah hari ini aku menginap di rumah donghae hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Mwoo...ehm appa akan tanyakan pada samchonmu terlebih dahulu."jawab hankyung untuk menutupi keterkejutannya

"Gumawo appa"

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan hankyung di ruang keluarga... ini memang bukan ruang keluarga yang dulu sering dijadikan tempat bermainnnya bersama kibum,karena sejak bercerai dengan heechul hankyung memilih pergi dari kota tempat kelahiran putra-putranya itu...kota yang menurut hankyung banyak menyimpan kenangan pahit untuknya,walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kota ini juga banyak menyimpan kenangan manis dan indah selama sejarah hidupnya.

Hankyung pov

"Appa...bolehkah hari ini aku menginap di rumah donghae hyung?" Kudengar suara putraku yang memang jarang bersuara itu

"Mwoo...ehm appa akan tanyakan pada samchonmu terlebih dahulu" jawabku. Donghae adalah putra namdongsaengku CHO ZHOUMI,yang berarti dia adalah keponakanku dan juga sepupu kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya aku keberatan dengan permintaan kyuhyun tapi aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginannya.

"zhomi~ah...apa donghae ada?"tanyaku tanpa basa basi

"Oh hyung...tadi sore dia keluar dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. museun il-iya?" Tanya orang dari line seberang

"Aniyo...kyuhyunie bilang dia ingin menginap disana,ottokhe?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi donghae pulang...suruh saja kyuhyunie kesini atau kau ingin aku menjemputnya hyung?"

"Aniyo...aku akan mengantarkannya kesana. gumawo dongsaeng~ah..."ucap hankyung tulus

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan dongsaengku itu aku segera melangkahkan kaki ini menuju kamar putraku.

***hankyung pov end***

○○○ **TOK...TOK...TOK**

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "KYUHYUN ROOM"

"Nugu...?" Suara orang dari dalam ruangan yang tengah diketuk oleh namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah cho hankyung itu.

"Kyu...ini appa. Bolehkah appa masuk?" Ijinnya pada putra yang dipanggil kyu itu,walaupun dia adalah appa dari si empunya ruangan. Bukankah itu yang dia ajarkan pada putra2nya sejak dulu,agar selalu menghormati dan menghargai privasi orang lain sekalipun mereka keluargamu.

○●● **CEKLEK**

Setelah mendapat ijin dari penguasa ruangan,namja paruh baya itu melangkahkan kaki menuju putranya yang sedang duduk di meja belajar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Walaupun pemuda itu duduk disana bukan berarti dia sedang belajar...pada kenyataannya dia hanya duduk sambil melamun entah apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Kyu...kau jadi menginap di rumah donghae?" Tanya hankyung sambil membelai surai ikal putranya.

"Apa boleh?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan appanya,pemuda itu justru balik bertanya penuh harap.

"Ehm...tadi appa sudah menghubungi samchonmu dan dia mengijinkan. Tapi appa punya syarat..."hankyung menggantung kata-katanya sambil melihat reaksi kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan jadwal obatmu,kalau bisa besok sore kau harus sudah pulang..." lanjut hankyung karena memang tidak ada reaksi apapun sebelumnya dari kyuhyun.

"Ne...appa gumawo"ucap kyuhyun

"Sekarang bersiaplah...appa akan mengantarkanmu kesana"

DONGHAE / ZHOUMI HOUSE

□□□ **TING TONG **

■■■ **CEKLEK...**

"Hyung...kyu...kalian sudah datang. Masuklah..." ujar sang empunya rumah mempersilahkan kedua tamu yang memang ditunggunya untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Samchon...hae hyung oddie?" Tanya sosok termuda diantara 3 laki2 itu.

"Hae belum pulang kyuhyunie...mungkin sebentar lagi. Kalau kau mau,kau boleh menunggu di kamarnya"

"Eoh...gumawo zhoumi samchon"pemuda itu benar-benar irit bicara.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil zhoumi samchon oleh kyuhyun itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon kata2 kyuhyun.

"Hyung...kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Saat ini dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja,tapi kondisinya bisa berubah dengan cepat."ucap hankyung

"Apa yang kim uisa katakan?"tanya zhoumi

"Dia harus segera melakukan transplantasi itu zhoumi~ah...tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuknya"jawab hankyung mencoba menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

"Hyungie...apa kau juga masih mencari heechul eonni dan kibum?" Zhoumi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"Ne...tapi aku belum nendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan mereka. Aku lelah...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Terkadang...aku benar-benar ingin menyerah"

"Hyung...kau harus kuat. Kalau kau menyerah,bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Dia membutuhkanmu..."

"Dia yang membuatku sanggup bertahan sampai detik ini zhoumi~ah... aku tidak berani membayangkan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi padanya. Aku benar-benar takut dongsaeng~ah..."

Zhoumi tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun mendengar penuturan saudaranya itu...dia tahu seberapa besar cobaan yang dihadapi sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

kyuhyun pov

Saat ini aku ada di kamar hyung ikanku... dia adalah pengganti kibum hyung selama 10 tahun terakhir ini,walaupun bummie hyung tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Selama ini hae hyung selalu menjaga dan memanjakanku...aku juga sangat menyayangi hyung ikanku. Appa sudah pamit pulang dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

○○○**CEKLEK**...

Aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini...

"Oohhhh...kyu kau disini?"tanya pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu

"Hyung...kau darimana saja,aku menunggumu?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar...apa kau sudah makan malam dongsaeng?"tanya pemuda yang tak lain adalah donghae sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun.

"Ehm...tadi aku makan bersama orang tuamu,tapi putra mereka malah menghilang entah kemana" ucapku sebal.

"Apa kau masih sangat merindukan mereka kyu?"tanpa berniat menjawab pernyataan kyuhyun sebelumnya,donghae malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan baru untuk dongsaengnya itu.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan donghae hyung...walau dia tidak mengatakan dengan jelas,tapi aku mengerti maksud kata 'mereka' dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bisa bertemu mereka lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku,hae hyung sudah bertanya lagi...pertanyaan yang bisa membuatku merasa sesak kala harus mengingatnya.

"Nado molla"hanya ini yang mampu kuucapkan pada awalnya

Kulihat hae hyung menatap ke arahku seakan meminta kejelasan dari jawabanku.

"Nado mollayo hyung...apa hal itu akan terjadi? Apa aku masih punya kesempatan bertemu mereka lagi? Apa aku masih sanggup bertahan sampai hari itu tiba?"

Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa hyung ikanku ini tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini. Belum hilang rasa bingungku karena pertanyaannya dia sudah membuatku terkejut dengan tiba-tiba memelukku sambil menangis...

***kyuhyun pov end***

donghae pov

Aku merasa cukup lelah hari ini...bukan hanya lelah secara fisik,tapi pertemuan tak terduga dan juga janji yang kuucapkan pada seseorang hari ini membuatku merasa bimbang. Di satu sisi aku bahagia karena aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...tapi di sisi lain dia melarangku memberi tahu pertemuan kami pada orang lain termasuk dongsaengnya sendiri. Oh tuhan...apa yang harus kulakukan.

***donghae pov end***

_**MIANHAE DONGSAENG JEONGMAL MIANHAE**_

TBC...

Makin kesini makin terasa nggak jelas y dan juga pendek...mianhae chingudeul.

Gumawo buat semua yang selalu kasih dukungan sejauh ini...jeongmal gumawoyo.

Faustina gumawo sarannya chingu...ini pertama kalinya aku menulis jadi mohon maklum y ^^

putri gumawo ^^

Kiki gumawo^^

Lumpiakimchi aku juga merasa begitu sich...tapi aku akan belajar menjadi lebih baik ^^

Nurulcho kyu sakit apa yach...sementara saya simpan dulu ^^

Kyufie99 ^_^

2388 gumawo chingu^^

Kyu's wife padahal sudah kuperiksa berkali kali chingu...tapi tetap j ada yang hilang pas update...gumawo ^^

Awaelfkyu 13 gumawo^^

Guest soal sakitnya kyu saya simpan dulu y...gumawo^^

Ayusetya aku ndak janji y...gumawo^^

Kikiikyujunmyun gumawo sudah review dan juga memaklumi kekurangan yang ada di ff ini ^^

Nikma gumawo^^

Chairun gumawo^^

Cuttiekyu *_*

Gnagyu gumawo^^

Sfsclouds gumawo^^

Shinmitaeyoun gumawo^^

Desviana407 disini castnya kyubum chingu...gumawo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**

**Se**belumnya saya minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya mungkin sangat mengecewakan dan sangat pendek. Untuk menebus kesalahan sebelumnya chapter ini saya buat sedikit lebih panjang...terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung...jeongmal gumawo.

**Chapter 3**

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruangan dengan wallpaper dan pernak pernik serba ikan itu dihuni dua namja yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing... maklum saja waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, lagipula ini adalah akhir pekan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Semua masih tetap hening sampai akhirnya terlihat satu dari dua namja yang sedang dibuai mimpi itu terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bibirnya yang nampak memucat.

"Aaakkkkhhh... appo "suara kesakitan dari namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

Tapi ternyata suara kyuhyun bahkan belum mampu membuat namja yang terlelap di sampingnya bergeming... entah karena dia terlalu menikmati dunia mimpinya atau dia memang sedang sangat lelah.

"Aaaakkkhhhh... appo...hiks...hae hyung...irona...appo hyungie" ujar kyuhyun sambil berusaha membangunkan sepupunya.

"Hyung...hae hyung... appo ...hiks...hiks...hiks " lanjutnya sambil sesekali meremas perutnya yang terasa amat sakit.

Akhirnya donghae mulai membuka matanya walau terasa enggan pada awalnya... Namun rasa enggan itu menghilang seketika tatkala dia melihat kyuhyun meremas perutnya sendiri dan jangan lupakan raut kesakitan sepupunya itu. Kulit kyuhyun yang memang pucat sejak lahir terlihat semakin pucat belum lagi keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi tubuh ringkih itu.

"Hyung...appo...hyungie...eomma...appo" ucap kyuhyun sambil sesekali memanggil eommanya, eomma yang sudah 10tahun terakhir tidak dapat ditemuinya...eomma yang sangat dirindukannya.

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun donghae menjadi sangat panik... walaupun ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat secara langsung raut kesakitan sepupunya itu,sepupu yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun menyaksikan wajah itu memucat donghae tetap tidak mampu menepis rasa paniknya... bahkan dia tidak pernah mampu untuk bersikap tenang.

**GAGAL GINJAL**... kondisi itulah yang sedang dialami dongsaengnya itu, mungkin manusia memang mampu bertahan hanya dengan 1 ginjal saat memutuskan untuk mengangkat ginjal lain yang bermasalah... tapi kondisi kyuhyun berbeda. Ginjalnya yang satu sudah diangkat ketika kyuhyun kecil mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, dan sudah satu tahun terakhir ginjal kyuhyun yang satu lagi mengalami penurunan fungsi.

"Dimana obatmu kyu?" Panik donghae sambil mengacak tas kyuhyun bermaksud mencari obat yang biasa dikonsumsi pemuda itu. Donghae menjadi semakin panik saat menyadari kyuhyun tak merespon pertanyaannya dan dilihatnya kyuhyun terus mengerang kesakitan.

Sesaat setelah berhasil mendapatkan obat pereda sakit dosis tinggi itu donghae segera membantu kyuhyun meminumnya.

"Gwenchana... " tanya donghae saat dia melihat kyuhyun berhenti meremas perutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan donghae... kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk, mungkin obat yang baru saja dikonsumsinya mulai bereaksi. Ketika mata itu hendak terpejam kyuhyun melihat donghae hendak beranjak dari sisinya... seketika kyuhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan donghae.

Seakan mengerti arti tindakan kyuhyun donghae melihat ke arah kyuhyun sambil berucap...

"Arrayo...hyung tidak akan mengatakan apapun juga pada siapapun. Istirahatlah... kau pasti merasa sangat lelah kan " diacaknya surai ikal kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu sebagaimana mestinya...masih tetap dengan skenario TUHAN yang ditulis untuk umatnya. Kyuhyun masih dengan kesakitannya... donghae yang masih bimbang harus menenuhi janjinya atau memberi kebahagiaan untuk saudaranya dan juga hankyung yang masih terus berusaha mencarikan donor ginjal yang cocok untuk putranya.

*** flashback on***

_Nampak seorang pemuda yang sedang kesulitan karena dipalak segerombolan preman saat dia sedang menunggu bus di halte tak jauh dari sekolahnya...salahkan saja mobilnya yang harus masuk bengkel dan juga sang appa yang tak bisa menjemputnya karena urusan pekerjaan._

**"CEPAT BERIKAN SEMUA UANGMU...**.. sepertinya kau anak orang kaya " _ucap salah satu preman kepada namja tersebut._

"Aku tidak punya uang "_ucap pemuda yang tengah terjepit itu... pemuda yang tak lain adalah donghae itu berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya._

"**JEONGMALYO... JANGAN MAIN-MAIN BOCAH KECIL**" _ucap preman yang lain lagi sambil mencengkeram kerah baju donghae._

"Yach...**. MICHASSO **aku bukan bocah dan aku tidak suka main-main dengan kalian " _ujar donghae yang tak terima dibilang bocah oleh kawanan preman tersebut._

_Salah satu kawanan yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata donghae mulai naik pitam dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya, dengan segera donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sebelum bogem itu mendarat mulus ke muka donghae..._

**"YACH... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN**" _Terdengar suara namja lain yang menginterupsi kejadian tersebut._

**"BUMMIE...JANGAN GANGGU KAMI...**... Namja ini mencari gara-gara tadi "_ucap salah satu preman kepada namja yang baru saja datang dan dipanggil bummie itu._

_Mendengar nama itu otomatis donghae segera mencari asal suara yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari bogem mentah. Naas pemuda itu tengah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah salah satu preman sehingga donghae hanya mampu menatap punggungnya_.

"Sungmin hyung... dia temanku. Lepaskan dia ne " _ucap namja yang dipanggil bummie itu._

"Jeongmal... kau yakin dia temanmu? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya ke rumahmu. Jangan berbohong bummie... _" kata seseorang yang dipanggil sungmin itu._

"Dia adalah teman yang kukenal di kedai hyung..."

_Setelah terjadi sedikit perang mulut antara namja yang bernama bummie dan kawanan preman itu akhirnya donghae dilepaskan._

"Pergilah...dan jangan cari gara-gara pada orang-orang itu lagi" _ucap namja itu dengan dingin seraya meninggalkan _donghae.

_Entah karena rasa penasaran yang kelewat batas atau memang donghae merasa mengenal pemuda itu... diapun mengejar dan menarik tangan namja yang dipanggil bummie tadi seraya berucap..._

**"CHO KIBUM ?"**

_Pemuda itupun menoleh dan menatap mata donghae... mata yang teduh dengan kulit putih bersih, mata yang sangat dirindukan donghae... tapi kenapa tatapan itu berubah, tatapan itu tidak lagi hangat tapi tatapan penuh luka yang mampu ditangkap indra penglihatan donghae._

**"CHO KIBUM..." **_**ulang **__donghae seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa namja yang ada di hadapannya itu memang sepupunya yang lain,sepupu yang sangat lama tak ditemuinya_.

**"MICHASSO...**.naneun **KIM KIBUM **imnida"_ucap pemuda itu._

"Ani...kau cho kibum kan? Aku donghae...kau ingat kan? " _ucap donghae _

"Arrayo...kau donghae hyung putra tunggal cho zhoumi kan? "

"Bummie...kau uri bummie kan?" _Ucap donghae sambil menyentuh wajah pemuda itu._

"Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan" _kibum terkejut karena donghae memeluknya begitu erat. Pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan._

"Hyung merindukanmu bummie...sangat " _ucap donghae pada pemuda yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu._

"Jangan pernah panggil aku cho kibum lagi hyung...naneun kim kibum " _ucap kibum pada donghae saat donghae bersikeras mengantarkan dongsaeng yang baru ditemukannya itu menuju tempat kibum bekerja._

"Bummie...apa kau tak ingin bertemu kyuhyun? Dia sudah besar sekarang dan dia sangat merindukanmu" _tanya donghae pada kibum._

"Berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan pertemuan kita dari siapapun hyung termasuk dia atau aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi" _tuntut kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan donghae sebelumnya dan kibum juga menekankan kata 'dia' seolah enggan menyebutkan nama dongsaengnya sendiri._

_Dan begitulah pertemuan itu terjadi tanpa rencana... tanpa diduga. Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri menemui kibum di akhir pekan dan tentu saja dengan tetap merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan kibum dari kyuhyun dan juga keluarganya yang lain._

*** flashback off ***

.

.

.

"Kyu... appa harus keluar kota selama 2 minggu karena ada urusan kantor, bolehkah?" Tanya hankyung saat dia bersama putranya tengah menikmati makan malam.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap appanya dengan bingung. Bukankah ini bukan pertama kali dia ditinggal sendirian, bukankah sejak orang tuanya bercerai hankyung memang lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan urusan pekerjaan. Kenapa kali ini hankyung harus repot-repot bertanya padanya.

"Menurut kim uisa... kondisimu akhir-akhir menurun, jadi appa bertanya padamu. Kalau kau mengijinkan... appa akan berangkat besok, paling lama 2minggu appa disana tapi sebisa mungkin appa usahakan selesai secepatnya" ujar hankyung saat menyadari tatapan sang putra.

"Pergilah appa...nan gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun

"Jeongmal..."tanya hankyung tak yakin pada indra pendengarannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa... lagi pula kau pasti akan meminta donghae hyung untuk menemaniku disini selama kau tidak ada di rumah bukan,jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja"

"Ah...ne tapi apa kau yakin chagi?" Tanya hankyung

"Kondisiku memang akan terus menurun bukan... jadi berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku appa. Aku hanya berharap aku masih bisa bertemu dengan eomma dan bummie hyung...aku tak peduli hal lainnya. Ahhh, Appa... aku sudah selesai, aku istirahat sekarang" kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menunggu jawaban hankyung.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu kyu..." hanya itu yang mampu hankyung ucapkan sambil menatap nanar pungung putra bungsunya yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Terbersit penyesalan yang sangat besar karena dia belum mampu memenuhi harapan putra tercintanya itu... harapan kyuhyun untuk bertemu dan berkumpul lagi bersama heechul dan kibum.

Semoga tuhan mendengar doa seorang ayah dan juga doa dari seorang putra yang teramat merindukan keutuhan keluarga itu.

.

.

.

***kyuhyun pov***

Walaupun sudah bertahun tahun berlalu... rasa sesak itu tetap muncul tatkala aku membuka kembali lembar demi lembar album keluargaku yang nampak usang. Rasa sesak yang seakan akan mampu membunuhku dalam sekejab, rasa ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit karena penyakitku sendiri. Bola mataku mulai memanas tatkala kuusap sebuah foto yang berlatar belakang sebuah taman hiburan, mungkin itu adalah foto terakhir keluargaku yang masih terlihat harmonis. Kibum hyung terlihat sangat bahagia di pelukan eomma dan aku sendiri nampak girang di gendongan appa,sungguh aku sangat merindukan waktu-waktu seperti ini lagi. Seakan tak mampu menahan sesak ini aku mulai menangis... karena hanya ini yang mampu aku lakukan saat rindu itu memuncak...

"Eomma...hyung...oddie...?"ucapku di sela isakan tangisku

"Bogoshippo...nan jeongmal bogoshippo eomma... bummie hyung" lanjutku.

***kyuhyun pov end***

Seorang namja nampak ragu memasuki kamar sepupunya... bukan karena sepupu kecilnya itu tengah tidur, melainkan isakan sarat kerinduan itu terdengar di gendang telinganya. Rasa bersalahpun kembali merasuki hatinya tatkala didengarnya suara diantara isakan yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. Namja yang tak lain adalah donghae itu bergegas masuk dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie... " ucapnya, karena jujur saja dia tak tahu apa yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Hae hyung..." jawab kyuhyun sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae kyu...mianhae"

"Waeyo...aku hanya terlalu merindukan mereka hyungie" heran kyuhyun karena donghae tiba-tiba minta maaf.

"Hyung hanya merasa bersalah karena belum mampu menemukan mereka"bohong donghae sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Gwenchana hyung... oh, kau rapi sekali hyung? Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku bermain game?" Tanya kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ohhh... hyung mau keluar sebentar. Nanti kalau urusan hyung selesai, hyung akan menemanimu bermain... otte?"

"Jangan lama-lama" hanya itu yang mampu kyuhyun ucapkan, walaupun pemuda itu tidak mau ditinggal sendiri dia tetap tidak boleh egois, sudah syukur donghae mau menemaninya selama hankyung sang appa keluar kota.

.

.

.

"Bummie...apa kau masih lama?"ucap donghae ketika dia menunggu kibum menyelesaikan jam kerjanya

"Aissshhhh...kenapa juga kau menungguku hyung" rutuk kibum yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah kekanakan sepupunya itu

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar bummie... "

"Mianhae hyung aku tidak bisa...hari ini aku lembur lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu sering-sering kesini "ucap kibum

"Aku merindukanmu..." hanya itu yang diucapkan donghae, karena memang seperti itu adanya.

Akhir-akhir ini kibum memang sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran donghae, bukan karena dia tidak menyayangi sepupunya itu... tapi demi apapun juga sikap donghae yang kadang sangat kekanakan sering membuat dirinya jengah.

"Kalau kau masih mau menemaniku diam saja hyung... tapi setelah jam kerjaku selesai aku akan segera pulang. Mianhae aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan" ucap kibum

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut ke rumahmu... lagipula aku sangat merindukan heechul eomma" ucap donghae... karena memang sejak pertemuan itu kibum tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan donghae mengantarnya pulang untuk sekedar bertemu dengan eommanya.

"Dia bukan eommamu hyung... " rutuk kibum

"Tapi bukankah aku selalu memanggilnya seperti itu, kenapa kau baru keberatan sekarang " jawab donghae tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda mau kemana...?" Tanya seorang maid terhadap pemuda tinggi yang hendak keluar dari kediamannya.

"Ahjumma...aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, aku hanya merasa bosan"jawab namja itu

"Tapi... nanti tuan besar?" Tanya maid itu tak mampu menutupi ketakutannya

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dan jangan sampai appa tau. Aku pergi..."

"Hati-hati tuan muda kyuhyun dan jangan terlalu lelah" ucapan maid itu mengiringi langkah kyuhyun.

***kyuhyun pov***

Aku merasa jenuh sendirian di rumah jadi aku memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar... walaupun appa selalu menuruti permintaanku, dia tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan aku keluar rumah sendirian.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana, aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku menuju... tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar,hae hyung... apa yang dia lakukan di kedai ramen itu sendirian. Kebetulan sekali aku merasa lapar jadi aku bergegas menghampirinya...

"Hyung...kenapa kau makan tidak mengajakku?" Ujarku saat sampai di hadapannya dan tanpa permisi aku langsung duduk di depannya. Kulihat dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku... tapi kenapa matanya seperti orang ketakutan...

***kyuhyun pov end***

"Hyung... kenapa kau makan tidak mengajakku?" Ujar kyuhyun yang membuat donghae terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba

"Ohhh... kyu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Donghae nampak gugup

"Tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan dan melihatmu jadi aku kesini,kau tidak suka?" Rajuk kyuhyun hendak berdiri karena berpikir kehadirannya tak diharapkan

"Bukan begitu... duduklah, kau mau makan?"tawar donghae

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat donghae segera memesankan makanan untuk kyuhyun. Kedua namja itu nampak mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka duduk... seorang pelayan sedang berjalan menuju meja itu sambil membawa 1 porsi ramen yang tadi dipesan donghae.

"Ini pesanannya..."ketus pelayan itu tanpa melihat wajah namja yang duduk di depan donghae.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh karena pelayan itu berkata ketus dan donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Karena merasa penasaran akhirnya kyuhyun pun melihat wajah pelayan itu...

DEG...

Jantung kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak... ingin rasanya dia menangis. Wajah itu benar-benar wajah yang sangat dia rindukan... tak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun, pelayan itupun tak kalah terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun bersama donghae. Sedangkan donghae hanya menggedikkan bahunya karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya...

Pelayan yang tak lain adalah kibum itu segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan donghae dan kyuhyun, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat seraya berucap...

"Hyung...kibum hyung...hyungie... bogoshippo"

TBC

Masih tetap mengecewakan?mianhae. Gumawo buat semua yang masih mau baca ff gaje saya... jeongmal gumawoyo.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**

Chapter 4

.

.

"Hyung...kibum hyung...hyungie...bogoshippo" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat sosok yang dia yakini adalah kibum... saudara yang sangat dia rindukan kehadirannya. Walaupun sudah 10 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, tapi kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya itu adalah kibum...kakaknya.

Kibum melepas paksa pelukan kyuhyun sambil berucap...

"Mianhaeyo... nan dangsin-eul molla"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kibum berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang nampak terpaku menatap punggung pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi darinya itu. Kibum bahkan tak lagi perduli dengan jam kerjanya yang belum usai, dia hanya berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Saat menyadari sosok kibum mulai menghilang dari pandangannya sontak kyuhyun berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

"Hyung... naneun dangsin-eul dongsaeng...iya" ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan kibum setelah dia berhasil mengejarnya.

"Naneun dongsaeng iobsneun" jawab kibum sambil melepas genggaman tangan kyuhyun. Dia hendak beranjak... namun kata-kata kyuhyun menghambat langkahnya...

"Kibum hyung... cho kibum... kau bummie hyungku kan? Kau bummie hyung yang pernah berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan? Cho kibum... nan jeongmal dangsin-eul geuliwo" ucap kyuhyun diiringi lelehan air mata yang mengalir indah dari iris karamelnya.

.

.

.

***heechul pov***

Saat ini aku tengah menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan kibum, entah kapan terakhir kali aku memasak untuknya...kapan terakhir kali aku makan malam bersamanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku kurang memperhatikannya selama ini. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari kyunie putra bungsuku sampai-sampai aku menelantarkan kibum. Aku yakin... kibum pasti sangat menderita selama ini...

"Bummie mianhae... eomma mianhae adeul" ucapku

_**PRANG**_

Gelas yang ada di atas meja tiba-tiba saja pecah tanpa sebab dan membuatku terkejut. Perasaanku menjadi sangat gelisah terlebih secara tak sengaja pecahan gelas itu melukai jariku saat aku bermaksud membersihkannya.

"Tuhan...lindungilah selalu kedua putraku" doaku dalam hati

***heechul pov end***

.

.

"Hyung...kalau kau memang kibum hyung, kumohon berbaliklah" ucap kyuhyun karena kibum tak menanggapi semua ucapannya dari tadi.

"Hyung...hiks...hiks...kibum hyung...hiks...hiks"

"Kyu, uljima...uljima..." donghae berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun namun di dalam hati dia merutuki tindakan kibum yang mengacuhkan kyuhyun.

Saat donghae lengah, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jalanan yang saat itu tidak terlalu ramai sambil mengatakan...

"Kalau kau memang bukan hyungku...pergilah. Tapi kalau kau memang bummie hyungku kau pasti akan menolongku... karena dia tak akan pernah sanggup melihatku terluka sedikitpun "

Kyuhyun terus melangkah sampai ke tengah jalanan, membiarkan donghae yang tengah berteriak panik karena memang ada kendaraan yang tengah melaju ke arah kyuhyun. Namun kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya berujar

"PABBO..." seraya melangkah pergi

**CKIITTTT**

**BRAAAKKK**

Tubuh kyuhyun hampir saja tertabrak kalau sang pengendara tidak membanting stir dan menabrakkan mobilnya ke pembatas jalan.

"YACH...MICHASSO APA KAU MAU MATI HAH" ucap si pengendara setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

Dengan tergopoh gopoh donghae segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri kaku dengan tatapan mata kosong. Donghaepun berkali kali meminta maaf pada pengendara mobil tadi.

"Mianhaeyo ahjussi... adikku tidak sengaja tadi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" ucap donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kyu... gwenchana " tanya donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan kosong oleh kyuhyun.

"Jaga baik-baik adikmu kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangannya" ucap pengemudi tadi yang tak kalah terkejut melihat kondisi kyuhyun. Setelah mengucapkan itu, pengemudi itupun segera melangkah pergi.

Entah karena terkejut atau apa tubuh kyuhyunpun limbung dan hampir menghantam dinginnya aspal kalau saja donghae tidak sigap menangkapnya. Donghaepun menjadi semakin panik saat perlahan mata kyuhyun mulai menutup dan tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sepupunya, donghae bergegas membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**CEKLEEKKK**

Nampak seorang namja tengah memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang dia tempati bersama sang eomma.

"Eomma...eodiya...eomma" ucap namja tadi setelah berada di dalam rumah.

Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang hampir setengah abad terlihat keluar dari dapur rumah itu dengan apron yang masih melekat erat di tubuhnya.

"Jib-eiss-eo"ucap yeoja itu sambil melepas apronnya

"Ne... apa yang sedang kau lakukan eomma?"

"Eomma sedang menyiapkan makan malam... Kau belum makan kan bummie?" Tanya yeoja yang tak lain adalah heechul kepada kibum.

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan heechul bahkan dia tidak berani menatap mata yeoja yang berstatus sebagai eommanya itu. Kibum memeluk heechul dari belakang... pelukan yang sangat erat, dia berharap dengan memeluk eommanya rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya akan hilang. Namun bukannya rasa sesak itu hilang justru rasa bersalah kini hadir memenuhi rongga-rongga dadanya.

"Eomma...hiks...hiks...eomma...hiks...mianhae eomma" ucap kibum tak mampu lagi menahan rasa itu sendirian. Perlahan tapi pasti butiran cristal bening itu keluar dari mata indahnya.

Heechul terkejut saat menyadari putranya itu menangis... dia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dia baru menyadari kapan terakhir kali dia melihat kibum menangis... rasa bersalahpun kembali hadir di hati heechul. Selama ini dia benar-benar telah melewatkan banyak hal tentang putra sulungnya itu, padahal pemuda itu selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Uljima bummie... uljima...uljima ne"ucap heechul berusaha menenangkan kibum sambil berbalik dan memeluk kibum erat sambil menepuk pelan punggung putra sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana hening di depan sebuah ruangan yang berlabel 'UGD' membuat perasaan donghae semakin kalut. Bahkan sudah hampir 2jam berlalu sejak dia membawa kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ke tempat ini... namun belum ada kepastian apapun tentang kondisi sepupunya itu. Saat ini dia hanya mampu menunggu dan mendoakan agar tidak ada hal buruk lagi pada kyuhyun.

Seorang namja yang tidak bisa dibilang muda nampak berlari lari di koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tengah berada disana. Tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang dia melihat pemuda yang dia cari tengah berjalan mondar mandir di depan sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat. Jangan lupakan raut penuh kecemasan di wajah pemuda yang mondar mandir tadi. Namja paruh baya itu segera menghampiri pemuda yang dilihatnya.

"Appa" panggil pemuda yang tak lain adalah donghae itu kepada namja yang baru saja datang.

"Apa yang terjadi donghae-ya?" Tanya namja yang adalah zhoumi tersebut.

"Appa...hiks...hiks...kyunie appa...hiks" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan appanya donghae justru menangis. Dari tadi dia sudah berusaha menahan diri tapi air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Uljima...uljima hae-ya...uljima, sebaiknya sekarang kita doakan semoga tidak ada hal buruk pada kyuhyun" ucap zhoumi berusaha menenangkan putranya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, donghaepun menceritakan semuanya kepada zhoumi. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan kibum yang tak disengaja sampai kyuhyun yang hampir tertabrak dan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini.

"Mianhae appa... seharusnya aku memberi tahu kalian dari awal. Ini semua salahku" sesal donghae.

Sebenarnya zhoumipun kecewa karena donghae merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan kibum, tidak tahukah dirinya bagaimana usaha hankyung mencari pemuda itu selama ini. Namun melihat wajah putranya berurai air mata...rasa kecewa itu menguap entah kemana. Zhoumi tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang donghae pada kyuhyun...donghae pasti tak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Zhoumi memeluk putra tunggalnya itu seraya berucap...

"Sudahlah...sekarang kita fokus pada kyuhyun saja dulu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi samchonmu?"

Donghae menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia memang belum menghubungi hankyung. Donghae takut pamannya itu akan terkejut dan panik saat mendengar kyuhyun kembali masuk rumah sakit. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi kyuhyun terlebih dahulu...

Seorang uisa keluar dari 'UGD' ... uisa itupun menghampiri donghae dan zhoumi

"Bagaimana kondisinya uisa kim?" Tanya donghae

"Saat ini kondisinya sudah stabil... dia hanya shock" ucap uisa yang bernama kim jongwoon itu

"Mana hankyung hyung zhoumi-ah"tanya uisa kim pada zhoumi.

"Dia sedang diluar kota jongwoon-ah" kali ini zhoumi yang menjawab pertanyaan sang uisa.

"Apakah aku bisa menemui kyuhyun?" Tanya donghae tak jelas ditujukan pada siapa.

"Temuilah dia setelah kami memindahkannya ke ruang rawat hae. Zhoumi...aku perlu berbicara denganmu" ucap uisa kim.

"Hae temuilah kyuhyun nanti appa akan menyusul" kata zhoumi pada donghae.

"Kita bicara di ruanganku saja" ucap uisa kim atau kim jongwoon, uisa yang menangani kyuhyun selama ini dan juga sahabat zhoumi sejak masa kuliah.

***donghae pov***

Aku melangkah memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun, dia terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh dengan alat-alat yang menempel di tubuhnya... saat ini hanya suara elektradiograf yang dapat kudengar karena kyuhyun belum juga sadarkan diri. Aku merasa janggal dengan ucapan uisa kim, kalau kyuhyun hanya shock kenapa dia belum sadarkan diri... kenapa alat-alat yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu harus ditempel di tubuh dobgsaengku itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan kondisi kyuhyun tapi appa sedang berbicara dengan uisa kim. Aku yakin nanti appa akan memberitahuku...

"Mianhae kyunie...jeongmal mianhae... kalau saja hyung tidak merahasiakan pertemuan hyung dengan bummie mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini"

***donghae pov end***

.

.

.

"Sekarang katakan padaku jongwoon-ah... bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun sebenarnya" tanya zhoumi saat berada di dalam ruangan kim jongwoon.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi hankyung hyung dulu zhoumi-ah?" Ucap uisa kim.

"Tapi dia sedang diluar kota... aku takut dia terkejut kalau tahu kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit lagi" lirih zhoumi.

"Tapi ini sangat serius zhoumi-ah...kau harus memberitahunya"

"Katakan dulu padaku, nanti aku akan menghubunginya"ucap zhoumi.

"Kondisi ginjal kyuhyun semakin buruk zhoumi-ah...detak jantung kyuhyun sangat lemah. Saat ini mungkin kami masih bisa menyelamatkannya, akan tetapi kalau dia tidak segera melakukan transplantasi kemungkinan kita akan kehilangannya"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut zhoumi...

"Aku akan menghubungi hankyung hyung... lakukan yang terbaik untuk kyuhyunie kumohon"

"Itu pasti zhoumi-ah...kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jaga emosi kyuhyun, jangan sampai dia merasa tertekan" ucap kim jongwoon mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rawat kyuhyun,dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada hankyung... tapi mau tidak mau dia tetap harus mengabarkan hal ini, hankyung berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo..." terdengar suara dari line seberang

"Hyung..." zhoumi bingung bagaimana dia harus menyampaikan hal ini pada hankyung.

"Ne saeng-ah...waeyo...? apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ah hyung...bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" Tanya zhoumi ragu.

"Kyunie baik-baik saja kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Panik orang yang dihubungi zhoumi.

"Saat ini dia sudah baik-baik saja hyung... tapi tetap saja kau harus pulang sekarang. Dia membutuhkan appanya hyung..."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang... tolong jaga dia sebelum aku datang dongsaeng-ah..." ucap hankyung sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

.

.

.

**CEKLEEEEKKK**

Donghae mendapati sang appa yang melangkah memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun. Dia terus memperhatikan sang appa yang terlihat murung, mungkin hal yang disampaikan kim uisa bukan hal yang baik.

"Waeyo appa?" Donghae menghampiri sang ayah yang memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tiit...tiit...tiit...tiit...tiit...tiiit

hening menyelimuti keduanya karena zhoumi tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan putranya... dia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Alhasil hanya suara elektradiograf yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hae-ya... kau tahu bukan dimana kibum tinggal?" Ucap zhoumi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Mianhae appa...naneun mollayo"sesal donghae.

Kening zhoumi berkerut mendengar penuturan sang putra, bukankah tadi donghae bercerita bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan kibum... bahkan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kibummie tidak pernah memberitahuku dimana dia tinggal bahkan nomor ponselnyapun aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini kami hanya bertemu di tempat dia bekerja" lanjut donghae menjawab kebingungan sang ayah.

"Bekerja" bingung zhoumi.

"Ne appa...kibummie berhenti sekolah dan bekerja"

"Beritahu appa dimana dia bekerja hae" kata zhoumi pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo..." ucap pemilik kedai ramah tatkala seorang namja tinggi memasuki kedainya.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman namja tinggi tadi memesan ramyun sambil memperhatikan suasana kedai yang sangat sederhana itu.

"Apa ada pelayan yang bernama cho kibum bekerja disini?"tanya namja tinggi tadi pada pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Cho kibum?"ucap pelayan itu.

"Ne cho kibum " ucap bamja tinggi yang tak lain adalah zhoumi tersebut.

"Mianhae ahjussi...disini tidak ada yang bernama cho kibum mungkin anda salah tempat"

"Ah ne...tapi kalau kim kibum,apa ada pelayan dengan nama itu?"

"Sebaiknya anda langsung bertanya pada pemilik tempat ini... mianhae ahjussi" ucap pelayan itu seakan menaruh curiga pada sosok zhoumi.

Tak lama setelah pelayan tadi pamit dari hadapan zhoumi, muncul seorang namja yang tampak lebih tua dari zhoumi.

"anyeonghaseyo...apa tadi anda mencari kim kibum?"

"Ne... apa ada pegawai anda yang bernama kim kibum?" Ucap zhoumi sambil mempersilahkan ahjussi pemilik kedai duduk.

"Kalau boleh tahu anda siapa dan apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa... ada seseorang yang mengenalinya sebagai keponakan saya yang hilang, jadi saya kesini untuk memastikannya" ucap zhoumi.

"Mianhae tapi hari ini dia tidak datang...mungkin lain kali anda bisa kemari lagi" ucap pemilik kedai sambil beranjak meninggalkan zhoumi.

"Apa anda tahu dimana dia tinggal? Kumohon... appa dan dongsaengnya sangat merindukannya"

Sang pemilik kedai menghembuskan nafas lelah...

.

.

.

**BRAAAAKKKK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa itu mengejutkan penghuni sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas. Memang tidak berhasil mengejutkan semua penghuni ruangan itu karena satu dari dua penghuninya masih tetap terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Samchon..."kaget donghae yang melihat kedatangan hankyung. Terlihat sekali raut cemas di wajah namja paruh baya itu.

Hankyung tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan donghae karena dia jauh lebih terkejut melihat kondisi kyuhyun. Bukankah tadi zhoumi bilang kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja tapi apa yang dilihatnya jauh dari kata itu. Kyuhyunnya terbaring dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan jangan lupakan alat-alat yang terpasang indah di tubuh putranya itu. Hankyungpun menghampiri kyuhyun dan memegang tangan putranya... berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan pada tubuh itu.

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini hae?" Tanya hankyung

"Dari semalam dia belum juga sadar samchon-ah...mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik"ucap donghae.

"Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha hae...apa kim uisa mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya hankyung lagi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang putra.

"Naneun mollayo...kemarin kim uisa berbicara dengan nae appa" jawab donghae

Donghae semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi lelah samchonnya itu. Terlihat sekali kalau namja itu belum istirahat, mungkin dia langsung kesini setelah mendapat kabar tentang kyuhyun.

.

.

.

***kibum pov***

Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak tenang... aku merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti semalam, tapi egoku terlalu besar.

"Mianhae kyu...jeongmal mianhae. Hyung tidak bisa menyayangimu seperti dulu lagi" ucapku dalam hati.

Karena merasa bosan aku memutuskan untuk keluar jalan-jalan. Tapi sebelum pergi aku harus pamit dulu...aku tidak mau eomma khawatir.

"Eomma...aku mau keluar dulu " ucapku pada eomma yang sedang menonton tv.

"Kau mau kemana bummie"tanya eommaku

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar"jawabku.

Akhir-akhir ini eomma lebih sering berada di rumah...tidak seperti dulu lagi.

***kibum pov end***

Heechul merasa aneh karena hari ini kibum tidak pergi bekerja...padahal biasanya kibum akan marah kalau dilarang pergi.

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Heechul melangkah ke arah pintu setelah mendengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

**CEKLEEEEKKK**

pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang membuat heechul terkejut. Sosok yang diharapkan bisa mempertemukannya dengan putra bungsunya...

**TBC**

**Jeongmal gumawo buat semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff gaje saya...(bow)**

**D5 :**^_^

**Ekha sparkyu:** gumawo chingu

**Dewi angel:^_^**

**Kiki: ^_^**

**Awaelfkyu13: **gumawo chingu

**Guest: ^_^**

**Nurulcho: **mungkin bumbum tekanan batin kali y

**Lumpiakimchi:** gumawo

**Guest: **gumawo

** .16144606: **gumawo

**Chairun:** gumawo

**Sfsclouds: **kalau bumbum langsung tau penyakit kyu ndak bakal seru donk

**Desviana407:^_^**

**Dyayudya:^_^**

**Oracle88: **brothership mereka emang unyu-unyu

**Cuttiekyu:^_^**

**Lianpangestu:^_^**

**Gnagyu:^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**

Chapter 5

Suasana hening menyelimuti sebuah ruangan VIP di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di kota itu. Nampak seorang namja paruh baya tengah menggenggam erat tangan seorang namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya... dia takut kalau dia tak menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat maka namja yang ada di hadapannya itu akan meninggalkannya. Tak jauh dari situ juga namja muda lain yang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Samchon... istirahatlah, biar aku yang menjaga kyunie" ucap namja muda tadi.

"Kau saja yang istirahat hae, aku baik-baik saja. Samchon yakin kau juga sangat lelah menjaga kyuhyun dari kemarin." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil samchon tadi.

"Tapi...baiklah samchon...kurasa kau harus makan roti ini walaupun cuma sedikit, aku takut samchon akan sakit nanti " ucap pemuda yang adalah donghae sambil memberikan sepotong roti kepada namja paruh baya itu.

"Gumawo hae..." ucap namja yang tak lain adalah hankyung itu.

.

.

.

"NOONA..." ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu sesaat setelah pintu rumah yang daritadi diketuknya sekarang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yeoja yang terlihat cantik dan anggun di usianya yang hampir setengah abad.

"Chullie noona..." ucap namja itu lagi

Yeoja itu masih nampak terpaku karena kehadiran sosok namja yang tak lain adalah mantan adik iparnya CHO ZHOUMI.

"Chullie noona...benarkah ini kau...bogoshippo noona" ucap zhoumi hendak memeluk heechul. Saat ini zhoumi benar-benar tak yakin bahwa yeoja di hadapannya ini adalah yeoja yang sama dengan yang dicari hyungnya selama bertahun tahun, tentunya atas permintaan serasa tak yakin telah menemukan sosok itu.

"Ne...zhoumi-ah...benarkah ini dirimu dongsaeng?" Ucap heechul yang juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Selama ini mereka tinggal di kota yang sama... juga sama-sama saling mencari keberadaan masing-masing, namun selama bertahun tahun mereka tak pernah saling berjumpa.

.

.

.

Langit gelap tengah menyelimuti semua sudut kota hari itu... bukan gelap karena siang telah berganti menjadi malam, akan tetapi cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja berubah... seakan mengerti perasaan seorang kim heechul yang kini tengah berlari memasuki sebuah rumah sakit swasta di kota itu. Yeoja itu terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu.

**BRAAAKKK**

Pintu ruang rawat itu dibuka dengan keras oleh seorang yeoja yang sekarang tengah menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berlari dari halaman rumah sakit sampai tiba di ruangan tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menusuk di tangan pucat sosok itu dan juga jangan lupakan alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Hatinya seperti teriris menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kyunie..." ucap yeoja itu tercekat...air mata mengalir begitu saja menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tak kalah terkejut saat pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka tanpa berperikepintuan... dan mereka lebih terkejut lagi setelah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Sosok seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menangis setelah membuka pintu...

"Chullie..." ucap namja yang lebih tua seraya berdiri hendak mendekati yeoja yang dipanggilnya chullie itu.

Chullie atau kim heechul serasa menulikan telinganya dari panggilan seseorang yang kini berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Saat ini kim heechul masih sangat shock melihat putra bungsu yang dicarinya selama ini terbaring di ranjang pasien dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan. Dia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan putranya tapi bukan pertemuan seperti ini.

"Kyunie...hiks...hiks...kyunie...hiks...nae aegya" ucap heechul. Ingin rasanya dia melangkah mendekati dan memeluk sosok yang dipanggilnya. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya seperti mati rasa... dia bahkan tak mampu beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Chullie...kim heechul..." ucap namja yang tak lain adalah hankyung. Saat posisinya sudah di hadapan heechul, dia segera merengkuh tubuh itu. Sungguh... dia masih sangat mencintai yeoja di hadapannya ini, dia juga sangat merindukan ibu dari putra-putranya itu. Karena keegoisannya dan kesalahpahaman,dulu mereka terpaksa berpisah. Dan putra-putranyalah yang menjadi korban tindakan mereka.

Heechul yang sadar kalau dirinya berada di pelukan seseorangpun berusaha melepaskan diri. Sorot mata teduh itu kembali terlihat di obsidian heechul... sorot mata yang sarat akan kerinduan dan juga kepedihan yang amat dalam.

"Hankyung~ah..."lirih heechul

Tubuh yeoja itu ambruk sambil menangis sesenggukan... Hatinya hancur saat teringat kembali cerita adik iparnya tentang kondisi sang putra. Dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang sudah dilalui mantan suaminya ini. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya , heechul beranjak mendekati tubuh sang putra. Dia menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu... dan tangis itupun kembali pecah.

"Kyunie...adeul...hiks...hiks...kyunie" ucap heechul di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tenanglah chullie...kondisi kyuhyun sudah stabil saat ini" ucap hankyung.

"Hankyung~ah...ijinkan aku disini menjaganya. Kumohon..." ucap heechul sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda permohonan kepada mantan suaminya.

"Aku mengijinkannya chulli~ah..."jawab hankyung.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia bummie..." tanya seorang namja kepada kibum,maklum saja selama beberapa tahun berteman dengan kibum baru kali ini dia melihat teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu terlihat ceria.

"Ne...kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hyung?" Tanya kibum dan jangan lupakan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sudahlah...tetaplah seperti ini bummie. Hyung senang melihatnya" ucap namja itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak kibum.

"Gumawo sungmin hyung..." ucap kibum tulus. Saat ini dia tengah menikmati hari dengan jalan-jalan bersama sungmin. Kibum ingin berbagi kebahagiaan karena perubahan eommanya dengan teman sekaligus saudara yang selalu berada disisinya selama ini.

"Bummie... sebenarnya siapa namja yang kemarin itu? Tidak biasanya kau ikut campur urusanku. Apa benar dia temanmu?" Tanya sungmin.

" ne... ah... namja yang waktu itu. Dia teman lamaku hyung..." jawab kibum.

"Oooohhhh..." ucap sungmin. Sungmin tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang sosok yang masih membuatnya penasaran karena dilihatnya mood kibum berubah. Sungmin tidak ingin merusak moment ini... karena sangat jarang dia bisa melihat kibum terus mengumbar senyum.

.

.

.

***heechul pov***

Awalnya aku sangat bahagia saat membuka pintu dan mendapati zhoumi berada di hadapanku. Harapanku untuk bertemu putra bungsuku kembali membuncah. Tapi harapan itu sirna seketika tatkala zhoumi menceritakan keadaan kyuhyunku.

Setelah mengetahui tempat malaikat kecilku itu dirawat, aku langsung pergi kesana. Aku berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tanpa perduli pada orang-orang yang menatap aneh kepadaku. Tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien itu benar-benar membuatku sesak... bagaimana mungkin putra yang ingin kutemui selama ini ternyata sedang terbaring tak berdaya disini.

Hatiku sangat bahagia saat hankyung mengijinkanku menjaga kyuhyun... karena menurutnya kyuhyun akan sangat bahagia kalau dia tahu aku yang mendampinginya. Sudah 2jam aku berada disini, dan 2jam sudah aku terus menggenggam tangan putraku yang terbebas dari selang infus. Kutatap wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu...sungguh aku sangat merindukan wajah ini.

"Kyunie...adeul...irona...eomma disini chagi" ucapku

***heechul pov end***

Mata yang terpejam erat itu perlahan mulai terbuka dan menampilkan obsidian karamel miliknya.

"Kyunie...kyu..." ucap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka sangat bahagia saat kyuhyun mulai sadar setelah hampir 2hari namja pucat itu menutup mata indahnya.

"Appa..." ucap namja pucat yang dipanggil kyu itu dengan susah payah. Dia belum menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ne kyu... ini appa...apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya hankyung

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Kini pandangannya beralih ke sosok lain di sampingnya...sosok yang tengah menangis haru sambil terus menatapnya.

"Eomma...eomma..." ucap kyuhyun tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya... tapi dia merasakan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan eommanya itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hiks...hiks...ne kyu ini eomma chagi...kyunie" ucap heechul sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang putra yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Eomma...hiks...hiks...hiks...eomma" ucap kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata. Sosok eomma yang sangat dirindukannya kini benar-benar ada di dekatnya.

Dan begitulah hari itu dilalui kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang gembira. Apalagi kim jongwoon atau uisa yang menanganinya mengatakan kondisi kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik... bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kyuhyun bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani rawat jalan seperti sebelumnya. Namun kebahagiaan itu seperti sirna tatkala sang eomma berpamitan padanya. Dia merasa belum puas menumpahkan rasa rindu pada ibu yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Kyu... eomma harus pulang dulu, kasihan hyungmu dirumah." Ucap heechul sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan namja itu. Heechul berusaha memberi pengertian pada putra bungsunya.

"Eomma...tidak bisakah kau tetap menemaniku disini?" Tanya kyuhyun manja.

"Mianhae adeul...tapi eomma berjanji besok eomma akan menemanimu lagi"

"Baiklah...tapi saat aku bangun besok eomma sudah harus berada disini" rajuk kyuhyun.

"Ne...eomma berjanji" ucap heechul sambil mengecup singkat kening kyuhyun. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, heechul tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini namun dia sadar ada kibum di rumah yang tengah menantikan kepulangannya. Heechul tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan putra sulungnya.

"Eomma...bisakah eomma berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Jangan beritahu apapun tentang sakitku pada kibum hyung" lanjut kyuhyun menjelaskan permintaannya.

"Waeyo adeul...?" Tanya hanchul hampir bersamaan.

"Aku takut bummie hyung sedih... aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Berjanjilah eomma" tuntut kyuhyun. Saat mulutnya mengucapkan kata itu jauh di dalam hatinya kyuhyun bertanya apa benar kibum akan sedih kalau tahu tentang sakitnya.

"Arrasso...istirahatlah baik-baik, besok eomma akan kesini lagi" ucap heechul.

.

.

.

"Eomma...kau baru pulang?" Ucap seorang namja saat melihat yeoja yang dari tadi ditunggunya tengah melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediaman mereka.

"Oohhh...bummie...kau ada di rumah? Eomma pikir kau belum pulang" jawab yeoja itu.

"Eomma dari mana? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Eomma terlihat sangat bahagia" ucap namja yang dipanggil bummie itu seraya mendekati yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

"Begitukah? Eomma merasa biasa saja. Kau sudah makan sayang?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil terus mengelus surai hitam kibum.

"Tadi aku makan bersama sungmin hyung...dia menitipkan salam untuk eomma" ucap kibum yang masih menikmati belaian sang eomma. Belaian yang sudah sangat lama tak dirasakannya...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat sang eomma kembali hadir mewarnai hari-harinya. Kesehatannya pun pulih hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari, lebih cepat dari perkiraan sang uisa. Semua seperti sebuah keajaiban buat hankyung, kyuhyunnya yang pendiam dalam beberapa tahun terakhir mulai menunjukkan sikap manjanya lagi. hari ini adalah hari terakhir kyuhyun menempati salah satu ruangan VIP di rumah sakit swasta itu.

"Appa..." panggil kyuhyun.

" ehm...ada apa kyu?" Tanya hankyung, karena memang cuma ada mereka berdua saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di rumah eomma selama beberapa hari appa?" Tanya kyuhyun hati-hati. Dia takut appanya akan marah walaupun selama ini tak sekalipun hankyung memarahi dirinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kyu...? Kau kan baru saja sembuh" tanya hankyung.

"Aku belum puas melepas rasa rinduku appa...jebbal...hanya beberapa hari saja. Lagipula apa aku bisa benar-benar sembuh...?" Mohon kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak berani menatap hankyung yang kini tengah menatap dirinya.

Hankyung menatap sendu ke arah putra bungsunya yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Di dalam hatinya dia tidak rela kyuhyun tinggal di tempat heechul, walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Tapi dia sangat tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun kecewa, lagipula kalau kyuhyun berada disana bukankah berarti dirinya bisa leluasa menemui kibum... putranya yang lain.

"Baiklah... kalau eommamu mengijinkan kau boleh tinggal disana. Tapi ingat kyu...hanya beberapa hari " ucap hankyung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan sang appa akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap ke arah appanya. Dia tahu hankyung berat melepas dirinya, tapi dia juga melihat ketulusan di mata appanya.

"Gumawo appa..." ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk hankyung. Di dalam hatinya kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena memiliki seorang ayah yang baik dan bijaksana.

Dengan segera kyuhyun menghubungi heechul... dia yakin heechul akan sangat bahagia dan juga menerima kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka. Tetapi bagaimana dengan kibum?... apa kibum akan menerima kehadirannya?... atau kibum akan tetap bersikap acuh sama seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu heechul mendapat telepon dari putra bungsunya. Dia sangat bahagia ketika sang putra mengatakan akan tinggal beberapa hari bersamanya. Namun dia sedikit bimbang... bagaimana dia menjelaskan hal ini pada kibum, heechul takut kibum tidak akan menerima kehadiran kyuhyun di tempat tinggal mereka.

Saat ini dilihatnya sang putra sulung yang baru saja pulang bekerja sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa sederhana yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kibumnya terpaksa bekerja karena dirinya tak mampu memberi kehidupan yang layak. Heechul merasa telah gagal membuat kibum bahagia, tapi sekarang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meratapi nasibnya dan juga putranya.

"Bummie..."panggil heechul

Merasa namanya dipanggil kibumpun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia mengerti ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang eomma.

"Ne eomma... museun il-iya?" Tanya kibum.

"Bummi~ah...mianhae..." ucap heechul sambil memegang tangan sang putra.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma bertemu dengan kyuhyun dan juga appamu" lanjut heechul

Kibum terus bungkam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang eomma. Sungguh... kibum tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kenapa saat sang eomma mulai memberi sedikit perhatian padanya kyuhyun harus kembali ke kehidupan mereka. Awalnya kibum berpikir perubahan heechul selama ini karena dirinya tetapi nyatanya sang eomma terlihat lebih bahagia karena bertemu kembali dengan sang dongsaeng.

"Bummie...besok dia akan datang kesini. Uri kyuhyunie akan tinggal bersama kita"ucap heechul.

"ANDWEYOO... aku tidak mau dia kesini eomma" ucap kibum memotong ucapan heechul.

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari bummie...eomma mohon "lirih heechul dan air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi kenapa eomma...kenapa dia harus tinggal disini?" Ucap kibum.

"Dia dongsaengmu kibum~ah...apa kau tak merindukannya?" Tanya heechul.

"Dongsaengku sudah pergi 10tahun yang lalu eomma..."lirih kibum.

"Eomma mohon bummie..."

"Terserah... tapi jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik padanya"ucap kibum sambil beranjak.

"Setidaknya kau harus ada di rumah saat mereka datang... appamu merindukanmu bummie"ucap heechul sebelum kibum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae buat semua yang udah baca dan review ff gaje saya... sebenarnya ide ceritanya sudah ada di kepala tapi saat mau menuangkan menjadi tulisan susah jadi agak lama updatenya. For the last... gumawo buat semuanya.

Chiti ; bukankah hal yang wajar kalau seorang ibu mencari anaknya walaupun sudah bercerai.

SujuELF ; gumawo ^_^

LumpiaKimchi ; miris banget...

GUEST ; insyaallah

Putri ; gumawo ^_^

NurulCho ; gumawo ^_^

Guest ; ^_^

Dewiangel ; ^_^

Awaelfkyu13 ; ^_^ gumawo

D5 ; nae juga suka kyu menderita di ff...apalagi ff brothership sj sekarang mulai kurang.

Ekha sparkyu ; ditunggu j chingu, mungkin kibum dapat hidayah nantinya.

Kyuli 99 ; gumawo ^_^

Meimeimayra ; gumawo ^_^

Mingkyumingkyu ; ^_^

Dyayudya ; amiin

Oracle88 ; mau dech peluk kyu

Sfsclouds ; gumawo ^_^

Cuttiekyu ; benar banget tuch

Lautan biru ; kibum perlu dapat hidayah kayaknya

Desviana407 ; ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

** DON'T HATE ME HYUNG**

**Chapter 6**

Dua orang namja yang berbeda usia tampak turun dari sebuah mobil mewah di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Namja yang lebih muda terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya melangkah memasuki halaman rumah tersebut... Walaupun namja itu masih nampak pucat tapi senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sedang namja yang satunya terlihat sedang memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan dari seseorang yang konon adalah putranya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa namja paruh baya itu tengah menikmati senyum indah dari putranya yang sudah bertahun tahun tak dilihatnya.

"Kyu... hati-hati" ujar namja paruh baya itu.

"Ne...appa"

TOK...TOK...TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar mengagetkan yeoja yang tak lain adalah heechul. Padahal, dari tadi dirinya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dirinya menyayangkan sikap kibum, kibum yang memilih pergi daripada menanti kedatangan kyuhyun. Tapi heechul sadar... ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kibum, heechul yakin dirinya juga ikut andil dalam perubahan sikap kibum.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Pintu itu diketuk lagi menandakan bahwa sang tamu tengah tidak sabar. Heechulpun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu...

CEKLEEEKKK

"Dangsin-i wass-eoyo... eomma merindukanmu chagy" ucap heechul sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

"Eomma...aku juga sangat merindukanmu"

"Kajja..." heechul menuntun sang putra untuk memasuki kediamannya dan hankyung mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Saat memasuki rumah sederhana itu kyuhyun terus bermanja manja pada heechul seolah olah dia belum yakin kalau saat ini dia benar-benar telah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya itu. Dia nampak seperti anak kucing yang takut kehilangan induknya. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan heechul, hankyung justru tersenyum pedih melihat kondisi tempat tinggal mantan istri dan putra sulungnya. Rumah itu sangat sederhana, walaupun masih bisa dikatakan layak. Di dalamnya hanya ada 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, sebuah ruangan kecil yang nampak seperti dapur dan sebuah ruangan utama dengan sofa kecil di sudut ruangan. Hankyung tidak membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilalui kibum bersama heechul. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka selama ini...

"Hankyung-ah... kau mau minum apa?" Tanya heechul membuyarkan lamunan hankyung.

"Apa saja chullie...eh... kibum eoddi?" Tanya hankyung saat tak mendapati putra sulungnya di tempat itu.

"Eh... kibummie sedang bekerja. Mungkin nanti malam dia baru pulang"

"Bekerja..." bingung hankyung... selama beberapa hari pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit, tak sekalipun heechul membicarakan hal ini.

"Dia memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan bekerja karena kami sering berpindah tempat. Aku sudah berusaha melarangnya bekerja..." jelas heechul.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku chullie... bukankah kibum juga putraku. Kenapa chullie...kenapa?" Ucap hankyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu terus saja berdebat sampai-sampai melupakan ada sosok lain disana. Sosok yang terus memperhatikan perdebatan mereka dan juga sosok yang menjadi saksi pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka sebelum resmi berpisah.

"Eomma...appa..."lirih sosok itu.

Heechul dan hankyungpun menoleh ke asal suara itu... jelas sekali terlihat kalau sodok itu tengah terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki saat ini harus bekerja dan merelakan pendidikannya. Sedangkan dirinya, selama ini dia hanya mampu menghabiskan uang sang ayah... hanya karena dirinya harus keluar masuk rumah sakit. Sosok yang adalah kyuhyun itu merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna...dia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bujuklah kibummie agar mau melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi dan aku yang akan membiayai semuanya. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya chullie..." tegas hankyung sebelum mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah game center. Nampak satu diantara mereka tengah memainkan permainannya dengan penuh emosi, seolah-olah ingin melepaskan beban yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Bummie..."panggil namja yang mulai menyadari ada keanehan pada sikap namja disampingnya.

"Bummie...hentikan...!" Ucap namja itu lagi sambil menarik tangan namja lain yang dipanggilnya bummie itu.

Namja yang adalah donghae itu terus saja menarik tangan sepupunya ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari game center.

"Hyung...lepaskan APPO" Ucap kibum karena merasa kesakitan di pergelangan tangannya yang dari tadi terus digenggam donghae.

Donghae segera melepaskan tangan kibum setelah mendengar suara namja dingin itu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau genggamannya terlalu erat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di tangan kibum.

"Mianhaeyo bummie...aku tidak sengaja" ucap donghae.

"Ini sakit hyungie..."ucap kibum sedikit manja.

Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan kibum...bukan karena kata-katanya melainkan nada manja yang terucap dari bibir namja itu. Kibum hanya akan bersikap manja pada orang-orang terdekatnya itupun hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya donghae...dia tidak mau terbuai dengan sikap kibum,dirinya merasa saudara yang cuma berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu tengah merasa bimbang.

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan donghae... saat ini dia hanya merasa sesak,sedih,kecewa di waktu yang sama.

"Bukankah hari ini kyuhyun kerumahmu?" Tanya donghae.

"Mollayo..."jawab kibum acuh.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini bummie...? Kyuhyun sangat merindukanmu,dia menyayangimu" tanya donghae yang bingung dengan sikap sepupunya.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi hyung... aku tidak mau membahasnya. Hyungie...mianhae...aku sudah mengganggu hari liburmu" ucap kibum.

"Apa maksudmu kibummie...aku senang bisa menemanimu. Apalagi kalau suatu saat kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama kyuhyunie juga" jawab donghae. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin donghae tanyakan,tapi kibum tak mungkin menjawabnya. Teringat sepupu kecilnya membuat donghae menjadi sedih...apa harapannya akan terkabul, bagaimana kalau kyuhyun tak mendapatkan donor ginjal. Donghae tidak mau berpikir buruk tentang hal itu dan mulai menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama kibum.

.

.

.

"Eomma...kenapa bummie hyung lama sekali?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah lelah chagii?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, heechul justru balik bertanya.

"Ani... aku hanya tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya eomma..." jawab kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang putra, dirinya tidak tega mengatakan pada kyuhyun kalau hari ini kibum sengaja keluar rumah karena tidak mengharapkan kehadiran kyuhyun di kediaman mereka.

Saat ini kyuhyun tengah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang eomma. Dia menikmati setiap belaian-belaian lembut tangan heechul... jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya kyuhyun merasa sangat bersyukur karena dirinya masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Dan...kyuhyun juga berharap, semoga di sisa-sisa hidupnya dia juga bisa merasakan kasih sayang hyung tercintanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan chagii?" Ucap heechul yang menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran putra bungsunya.

"Ani eomma...aku hanya sedang menikmati hari ini. Aku masih merasa ini mimpi...eomma ada disampingku dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kibum hyung..."ucap kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan heechul.

"Ini bukan mimpi... dan juga, eomma berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo adeul..." ucap heechul. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau heechulpun masih belum yakin kalau dirinya bisa memeluk putra bungsunya lagi. Dulu hankyung memaksa membawa kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar karena kecelakaan yang mereka alami...dan hanya mengirimkan surat cerai padanya. Sehingga heechul harus terpisah dari sosok rapuh di pangkuannya.

"Tapi...apa aku masih bisa terus berada disisimu eomma, apa TUHAN masih memberiku kesempatan ?" Batin kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah...sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Tak usah menunggu hyungmu lagi, eomma takut kau sakit"

"Tapi..."bantah kyuhyun

"Bukankah besok pagi kau juga bisa bertemu dengan hyungmu. Lagipula kalian akan tidur di ruangan yang sama... jadi saat kau bangun besok pagi, hyungmu pasti ada sebelahmu" ucap heechul.

Akhirnya kyuhyun menuruti permintaan sang eomma... dia beranjak menuju kamar kibum ditemani heechul yang seolah enggan jauh dari dirinya. Kyuhyun menikmati semua perhatian heechul... walaupun selama ini hankyung juga sangat memperhatikan dirinya, tapi dia merasa berbeda.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda nampak melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediamannya...tampak sekali raut lelah menghiasi wajah innocentnya. Rumah yang ditempatinya selama ini terlihat sudah gelap, maklum saja waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan dirinya sangat yakin kalau sang eomma sudah tidur. Dia memasuki rumah itu setelah berhasil membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang telah melahirkannya tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang sama sekali terlihat tak nyaman. Dirinya cukup tahu sang eomma pasti menunggu kepulangannya, rasa bersalahpun kembali hinggap di hatinya.

"Eomma...irona " ucap namja tadi berusaha membangunkan sang eomma dengan hati-hati.

"Eoh...bummie...jib-eiss-eo" ucap yeoja itu setelah benar-benar bangun.

"Ehm... kenapa eomma tidur disini?" Tanya namja yang tak lain adalah kibum itu.

"Eomma menunggumu chagii... mianhae eomma tertidur" sesal heechul.

"Ini sudah sangat larut...eomma istirahatlah di dalam" ucap kibum, tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa senang saat mengetahui sang eomma masih mau menunggunya.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan sebaiknya besok saja... aku lelah eomma" ucap kibum sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya..

.

.

Kibum memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Setelah menutup pelan pintu kamar dia berdiri memperhatikan sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Sosok itu terlihat damai saat tertidur, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kibum. Kibum terus memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat itu... bahkan kibum sempat berpikir apa namja di hadapannya ini makan dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh itu terlihat sangat kurus seolah olah tidak memiliki daging sama sekali. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sodok itu, dan tanpa disadarinya buliran-buliran cristal mengalir melalui mata indahnya. Obsidian hitam kibum menangkap titik-titik lebam yang diyakininya adalah bekas jarum di lengan pucat sosok itu. Saat berusaha menyentuh wajah sosok yang adalah dongsaengnya, kibum merasakan rasa dingin di kulit namja yang tengah dibuai mimpi itu. Bagaimana mungkin kulit itu terasa dingin, padahal pendingin ruangan di kamar itu dalam kondisi off. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengnya itu...pertanyaan semacam itulah yang ada di pikiran kibum.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae kyu...hyung harus tetap bersikap seperti ini." Ucap kibum seraya meninggalkan ruangan yang nyatanya adalah kamar pribadi kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah korden yang ada di ruangan itu... alangkah kecewanya kyuhyun saat mengetahui tak ada seorangpun disampingnya, padahal dia sangat berharap bisa melihat wajah hyung yang dirindukannya itu saat dia membuka mata. Kyuhyunpun beranjak keluar kamar... langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang yang sedang tidur di sofa. Pelan-pelan kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mendekati orang itu. Wajah itu...mata itu...rambut itu ingin rasanya kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Dia sangat ingin memeluk sosok itu namun dia juga tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Akhirnya kyuhyunpun memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah lelah itu...

"Hyungie...nan jeongmal bogoshippoyo" ucap kyuhyun menahan kepedihan di dalam hatinya. Sosok itu berada dekat dengannya tapi dirinya tetap tak mampu menggapainya.

Merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memegang wajahnya... kibum terbangun. Tangan ini... ini bukan tangan eommanya, tangan yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa dingin. Akhirnya kibum melihat bahwa sang dongsaenglah pelaku utama pengganggu tidurnya.

Secara tidak sengaja kibum mendorong kyuhyun padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin menjauhkan tangan kurus dongsaengnya itu.

BRUUUKKKKK

Kibumpun cukup terkejut mendapati kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur karena ulahnya. Beruntung jam segini heechul sudah berangkat bekerja...jadi kibum tidak perlu bersitegang dengan orang yang telah melahirkannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" Ucap kibum dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hyung..."panggil kyuhyun

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku...kau memang boleh tinggal beberapa hari disini tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu."

"Kibum hyung... bogoshipdago" lirih kyuhyun

"Aku bukan hyungmu dan aku sangat membencimu" ucap kibum sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hiks...hiks...kibum hyung...kau bohong...kau juga merindukanku kan hiks...hiks...hiks"

Akhirnya tangis kyuhyunpun pecah...mendengar kenyataan kalau hyung yang dulu sangat menyayanginya dan selalu menjaganya kini berujar membencinya. Hatinya hancur mendengar ucapan kibum, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat dirinya mampu mengembalikan sosok kibum yang selalu menyayanginya. Sementara di ruangan lain di rumah itu...

"Mianhae dongsaeng...jeongmal mianhae...hyung hanya tak mau kehilangan lagi" batin kibum.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu semua tetap berjalan seperti sebelumnya...kibum tetap mengacuhkan keberadaan kyuhyun...heechul yang terus berusaha menasehati kibum...serta kyuhyun yang berusaha mencari perhatian kibum.

.

.

.

Terdengar nada dering yang cukup memekakkan telinga di sebuah ruangan...dan sosok namja paruh baya yang notabene adalah pemilik ponsel yang sedang berdering itu melangkah mendekat...

"Yeobseyoo..."

"Yeobseyoo...hankyung hyung" ujar suara di line seberang

"Jongwoonie...tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku"

"Hyung...hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kyuhyun sudah keluar."

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Tanya namja paruh baya aka hankyung.

"Hyung...kondisi ginjal kyuhyun sudah sangat buruk dan sebaiknya dia dirawat di rumah sakit sambil menunggu donor" ucap kim jongwoon

"Apa tidak ada cara lain saengie?"

"Hanya cara ini yang terbaik hyung"

"Tapi kyuhyun tidak akan mau...aku akan berusaha membujuknya." Ucap hankyung akhirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

JEONGMAL GUMAWO BUAT SEMUA YANG MAMPIR DAN BACA FF GAJE SAYA...(BOW).


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T HATE ME HYUNG

Chapter 7

Bahkan setelah berhari hari berlalu kibum tetap dengan sikap dinginnya pada kyuhyun...sedangkan kyuhyun juga tak mau menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati saudara kandungnya itu. Tapi kyuhyun tidak lagi mengiba ataupun menangis di depan kibum, dia hanya akan menjahili sang kakak saat mereka berada di rumah... hanya dengan satu harapan, bahwa sang kakak akan memarahinya. Namun kekecewaan lagi-lagi menghampiri kyuhun... kibum tak sekalipun menunjukkan kemarahan atau ekspresi apapun, kibum tetap dengan muka datarnya.

.

.

.

"Mianhae chullie...aku terpaksa mengajakmu bertemu disini" ucap hankyung

"Kenapa kau tak ke rumah saja?" Tanya heechul kepada mantan suaminya.

"Aku tak ingin kyuhyun mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan. Bagaimana kabar kibum? Apa dia sudah mau menerima dongsaengnya?" Tanya hankyung...sedikit banyak dia sudah mendengar bagaimana perubahan sikap kibum. Bahkan beberapa hari ini dia berusaha menemui kibum di tempat kibum bekerja namun semua usahanya berakhir dengan penolakan dari sang putra.

"Semuanya masih tetap sama...aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan" jawab heechul.

"Bolehkah aku minta maaf padamu dan juga kibum? Semua ini salahku chullie...andai saja...andai saja waktu itu aku tak membawa pergi kyuhyun, mungkin saat ini kita semua hidup bahagia" lirih hankyung.

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi...bukankah lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan tentang pengobatan kyuhyun. Apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini karena hal ini?" Tanya heechul.

"Ne...beberapa hari yang lalu jongwoon menghubungiku, kau tentu mengenalnya bukan?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya hankyung-ah?" Tanya heechul to the point.

"Dia menyarankan kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit saja sambil menunggu donor ginjal...semua dilakukan agar jongwoon lebih mudah memantau kesehatannya." Kata hankyung

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja di rumah jadi kenapa harus dirawat... bukankah kita masih bisa mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali untuk check up?" Tanya heechul

"Tidak semudah itu chullie...berdasarkan pemeriksaan terakhir kondisi ginjal kyunie sudah sangat buruk. Jongwoon menyarankan hal itu karena dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada uri kyuhyunie. Tolong bujuklah dia...kumohon" ucap hankyung

Heechul menangis mendengar penuturan hankyung... dirinya tidak menduga kalau kondisi kesehatan putra bungsunya sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun juga heechul merasa bersalah karena tak mendampingi malaikatnya itu selama ini.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja nampak keluar dari sebuah gedung tempat mereka menimba ilmu selama ini. Terlihat namja yang memiliki kulit lebih pucat sesekali berhenti dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku-bangku jalanan yang ada di depan sekolah mereka.

"Gwenchana...?" Tanya namja yang satunya.

"Gwenchana hyung... aku hanya merasa lelah"

"Tapi kyu...mukamu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sebaiknya kita pulang naik taksi saja..."usul namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi kepada namja pucat yang kita tahu bernama kyu.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah...kita istirahat saja disini sebentar. Bukankah rumah eomma tak jauh dari sini... kalau hae hyung tak mau menemaniku kau boleh pulang duluan" ucap kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Baiklah...aku akan membeli air minum dulu... dan kau bocah nakal tunggu disini." Ucap donghae sambil memukul pelan kepala kyuhyun.

"Gumawo hyung"

Tak lama setelah kepergian donghae kyuhyun merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Memang tak sesakit biasanya...namun tetap saja keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh ringkihnya.

"Akkkhhhh...appo...aaakkkhhhh"rintih kyuhyun sambil berusaha membuka obatnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar sehingga membuatnya susah bahkan sekedar untuk meminum obat yang sudah ada di genggamannya.

"Kyu...gwenchana...aigo..." ucap donghae sekembalinya dia dari membeli minum. Donghae membantu kyuhyun meminum obatnya...

"Kita ke rumah sakit..." ucap donghae hendak beranjak membawa kyuhyun ke tempat yang diucapkannya. Namun genggaman lemah seorang cho kyuhyun mampu menghentikannya, saat dia melihat ke arah sepupunya itu kyuhyun sedang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Arra...arra...tapi kita ke rumah imo naik taksi. Tidak ada penolakan...!" Donghae cukup mengenal kyuhyun...dia tahu dengan baik bagaimana keras kepalanya namja yang sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya itu. Dalam hati donghae mengutuk dirinya yang tak pernah mampu menolak keinginan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung... jangan katakan apapun pada nae eomma, kumohon"lirih kyuhyun saat dia bersama donghae di dalam taxi.

"Hyung...hae hyung..."rengek kyuhyun ketika donghae tak nenggubris kata-katanya.

"Berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil kyu..."

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku...apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah rasa sakit itu mereda.

"Menurutmu..."jawab donghae sambil menatap ke arah jalanan.

"Hyung... mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...jangan mengacuhkanku...kumohon...cukup bummie hyung yg marah padaku...kau jangan marah padaku hyung...aku akan benar-benar mati kalau kau juga membenciku hyung..."racau kyuhyun, begitulah saat panik dia akan berbicara panjang lebar. Mungkin disaat yang lain donghae akan tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya itu...tapi saat ini dia masih merasa kesal karena kyuhyun tak mau ke rumah sakit, padahal wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hyung...hiks...hiks...hyung... mianhae... jangan mengacuhkanku lebih dari ini...hiks...hiks"

Tak tahan mendengar suara isakan kyuhun akhirnya donghae mendekap erat tubuh ringkih itu, tak dipedulikannya supir taksi yang kebingungan dengan tingkah mereka. Hanya dengan dekapan itu kyuhyun tahu bahwa donghae tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Hyung...sepertinya kakiku lemas sekali...maukah kau menggendongku ke dalam" ucap kyuhyun saat kendaraan yang mereka naiki telah berhenti di depan rumah heechul.

"Mwooo...aishhh..."umpat donghae

"Kalau kau keberatan juga tidak apa-apa hyung"

"Arrasso...naiklah" ucap donghae akhirnya...selalu seperti ini setiap kali dia marah pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun akan bersikap manja dan menyebalkan hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau donghae benar-benar memaafkannya.

.

.

.

"Mengertilah bummie..."ucap heechul pada kibum.

"Apa yang harus ku mengerti eomma... bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau tak bisa memaafkan appamu? Dia menyesal bummie, dia menyayangimu..."lirih heechul

"Dia yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya eomma...dia sudah membawa semuanya dulu. Kenapa dia harus kembali eomma...WAE...WAE EOMMA"ucap kibum seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa yang menghimpit dadanya selama ini.

"Setidaknya jangan membenci kyuhyun...chagii. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya" ucap heechul... sebagai seorang ibu dirinya tentu tahu bahwa kibum tidak benar-benar membenci kyuhyun. Heechul yakin kibum hanya butuh waktu untuk mempercayai semuanya... percaya bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan lagi.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Suara ketokan pintu itu menghentikan pembicaraan dua insan yang berstatus sebagai ibu dan anak itu. Tanpa membuang buang waktu heechul beranjak hendak membuka pintu kediaman mereka setelah berucap

"Istirahatlah...mungkin kyuhyun yang datang. Kau tentu tak mau dia melihat wajah sembabmu. Istirahatlah di kamar eomma... nae aegy..."

CEKLEEEKKK

Setelah pintu itu terbuka sempurna... heechul membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat kyuhyun berada di gendongan donghae dan jangan lupakan muka kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Imo jangan khawatir...setan ini sedang ingin bermanja manja padaku. Dia hanya merasa lelah..." ucap donghae berusaha membuat yeoja yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu kandungnya itu tidak khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana eomma...hae hyung berbuat salah padaku jadi aku menghukumnya" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari gendongan donghae.

"Kalian yakin tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi...mukamu pucat sekali kyu..."tanya heechul tak yakin

"Bukankah kulitku memang pucat eomma..." ucap kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja pada sang eomma. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri...namun dia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah.

"Arrasso...kau mau istirahat atau mau disini dulu?" Tanya heechul pada kyuhyun.

"Imo...kenapa kalian mengacuhkanku. "Ucap donghae mengalihkan perhatian heechul yang terlihat mulai curiga dengan keadaan kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hae-ya...nan bogoshippo nae aegii... bagaimana kabar appamu?" Tanya heechul pada keponakan dari mantan suaminya itu.

"Eomma aku mau tidur dulu...hae hyung sampai jumpa besok" ujar kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar kibum.

"Istirahatlah chagii..."kata heechul...dia berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya.

"Appa baik-baik saja imo...kibum eoddi?" Tanya donghae

"Dia ada di kamarku hae...kesanalah"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk heechul...

KRIETTT

Donghae membuka pelan pintu itu...dia tidak ingin mengganggu namja yang menurut heechul sedang istirahat. Setelah memasuki ruangan dengan cat yang mulai pudar itu donghae dibuat terkejut karena melihat kibum tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menekuk erat kedua kakinya. Nampak bahu kibum bergetar menandakan sang empunya tubuh sedang menangis dalam diam. Donghae mendekati tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu...

"Gwenchana bummie...?" Donghae memeluk kibum dan membiarkannya meluapkan emosi yang lebih sering kibum pendam sendiri.

"Hyung..." hanya itu yang kibum ucapkan sebelum kembali memeluk donghae. Kibum merasa membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, seseorang yang diyakininya tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit kibum terus terisak dalam pelukan donghae...akhirnya terdengar bunyi nafas teratur yang membuat donghae yakin kalau namja tampan yang dipeluknya itu tertidur.

"Pabbo...neo pabboya bummie" ucap donghae setelah membaringkan tubuh kibum.

.

.

.

"Hyung... bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau tak bisa mendonorkan ginjalmu pada kyuhyun " ucap seorang uisa kepada hankyung,sosok yang kini tengah memperjuangkan hidup anaknya.

"Kau bilang kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau tidak segera menjalani transplantasi. Kumohon jongwoon-ah... ini adalah salah satu jalan yang bisa kulakukan" mohon hankyung.

"sungguh aku juga ingin kyuhyun sembuh hyung...tapi bukan begini. Riwayat kesehatanmu yang tidak memungkinkan transplantasi itu...kumohon mengertilah...ini bukan hanya berbahaya untukmu tapi juga untuk kyuhyun. Tentunya kau tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya kan..." ucap uisa kim.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana jongwoon-ah...aku benar-benar bisa gila"

Kim jongwoon menatap sendu sosok kakak dari sahabatnya itu... dia cukup tahu bagaimana perjuangan hankyung selama ini, tak sekalipun dia melihat sosok itu serapuh ini. Berita yang disampaikannya beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan hankyung.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa hyung... semoga ada keajaiban.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang tahu kegiatan seorang cho kibum setiap malam... setiap malam dia akan mengendap endap memasuki kamarnya, dia benar-benar mirip seorang pencuri yang takut ketahuan pemilik rumah. Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu hanya agar dirinya bisa menatap wajah dongsaeng manjanya. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya tapi juga wajah yang mampu mengoyak luka lama di hati kibum.

_***flashback on ***_

_Seorang anak kecil menghampiri seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menangis histeris di dalam sebuah ruangan VIP rumah sakit ternama. _

_"Eomma...museun il-iya?" Tanya namja kecil itu._

_"Bummie...hiks...hiks...hiks...kyunie...kyunie... hiks...hiks...uri kyunie bummie" ucap yeoja itu sambil terisak._

_"Waeyo...kyunie eoddii?" Tanya namja kecil yang tak lain adalah kibum saat menyadari dongsaeng yang seharusnya masih terbaring akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama orang tuanya tak terlihat sama sekali di ruangan itu. Kibum berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mengganggunya._

_"Eomma...nae dongsaeng eoddii? Kyunie...ini hyung kyu ...kyu..." air mata mulai mengalir di wajah kecil kibum._

_"Bummie...mianhae...eomma mianhae bummie..." hanya itu yang mampu heechul ucapkan._

_Setelah tragedi kepergian hankyung yang membawa kyuhyun kecil dalam kondisi koma, kibum seperti mayat hidup. Kibum terus mengurung diri di kamar kyuhyun...dia bahkan tak mau bicara bahkan dengan sang eomma, dia berharap dongsaengnya itu akan datang dengan tawa khasnya. Namun semua itu hanya mimpi, sampai akhirnya heechul memutuskan meninggalkan rumah yang dulu ditempatinya bersana keluarga kecilnya. Awalnya dia hanya berpindah rumah karena dia berpikir hankyung juga kyuhyun masih berada di kota itu. Namun setelah resmi bercerai dengan hankyung dan tak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan namja yang pernah dicintainya di sidang perceraian, heechul nemutuskan mulai mencari keberadaan mereka dari satu kota ke kota yang lain. Awalnya kibum juga antusias dengan kegiatan mencari dongsaengnya itu, namun lama-lama dia berhenti berharap. Walaupun dia nanti bisa bertemu dengan dongsaengnya itu, apa akan ada jaminan kalau mereka tak akan terpisah lagi._

_***flashback off***_

_"_Kau terlalu kurus kyu" monolog kibum sambil membelai wajah kyuhyun.

"Hyung menyayangimu...sama seperti dulu...nan jeongmal saranghaeyo... tapi hyung takut kita akan terluka lagi. Tetaplah hidup dengan baik nae dongsaeng..." kibum mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi terus mengawasi kegiatannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma...kibum hyung eoddi?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sang ibu saat mereka sedang menikmati sarapan sederhana ala heechul.

"Mungkin dia di tempat sungmin... waeyo chagii?"

"Opsoo...hanya saja aku belum pernah sekalipun makan bersamanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Sungmin nugu...?" Tanya kyuhyun saat menyadari ada nama lain yang disebutkan sang eomma.

"Sungmin adalah teman hyungmu...dia sudah seperti keluarga kami" ungkap heechul.

"Apa karena namja itu kibum hyung tak lagi menginginkanku?" Lirih kyuhyun.

Pernyataan kyuhyun sontak membuat heechul tertawa miris...

"Mana mungkin kyu...lagipula sungmin lebih tua dari kibum. Apa menurutmu ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok kibum di hatimu?" Tanya heechul...dan dilihatnya kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu juga sebaliknya...tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu di hati kibum. Kibum menyayangimu kyu...sangat menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan eommanya. Bagaimana mungkin heechul mengatakan kalau kibum menyayanginya, padahal di hari pertama dirinya tinggal di rumah itu kibum sudah berucap bahwa dia membencinya... bahkan sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat tinggal eomma dan hyungnya. Dia merasa kesepian di rumah... heechul tengah pergi bekerja, sedang kibum tak dilihatnya sejak ia membuka matanya. Udara di lingkungan itu masih cukup segar mengingat tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Chingu-ya... ada tuan muda yang sedang jalan-jalan" ucap seorang namja yang terlihat seperti seorang berandal. Dia mulai mendekati kyuhyun...

"Sungmin hyung... mungkin kita bisa minta uang yang cukup darinya" ucap namja yang lainnya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sungmin nampak memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kulit namja itu terlalu putih bahkan pucat...dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sungmin kenal.

"Apa maumu...?" Tanya kyuhyun berusaha tidak panik.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kyuhyun, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Yach...pergilah" ucap kyuhyun mulai panik saat mata hitam sungmin terus menatapnya.

"Berikan kami uang... dan kami akan melepaskanmu" ucap namja pertama.

"Nugu?" Tanya sungmin mengacuhkan pernyataan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan sikap sosok yang dipanggil sungmin itu. Namun semua hanya sementara... tiba-tiba sesuatu di bagian perutnya terasa sakit...bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di keningnya...pandangannyapun semakin memudar. Teman-teman sungmin berpikir reaksi kyuhyun terjadi karena rasa takut pada mereka.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya sungmin yang menyadari wajah kyuhyun semakin pucat. Dilihatnya tubuh kyuhyun limbung...dan hampir saja menghantam tanah andai saja dia tak segera menangkap tubuh itu.

"Aakkkhhhh...appo...aaakkkhhh" rintih kyuhyun di dalam pelukan sungmin sambil terus meremas bagian perutnya, seolah-olah itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"aaaakkkhhh... eomma...aaakkkhhh...hyung...appo..."

"Yach...gwenchana...jangan tidur" panik sungmin saat dilihatnya kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu nampak kibum tengah menyaksikan semuanya... dia terkejut melihat tubuh dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba limbung. Seperti kehilangan akalnya kibum langsung berlari ke arah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Kyu...kyu...irona dongsaeng...kyu" panik kibum setelah mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun dari kyuhyun.

"Ki...bum...hy...ung..."ucap kyuhyun lemah dan setelahnya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dongsaeng irona...kyu buka matamu... hyung mohon... kyu... jangan buat hyung khawatir" ucap kibum sambil menepuk pipi kyuhyun dan dia berharap dongsaengnya itu akan bangun.

TBC

Gumawo buat semua chingudeul yang udah baca dan review...mianhae untuk semua kekurangan yang ada. Ff ini mungkin tinggal 1 chapter lagi...saya punya ide ff lain, bagaimana menurut chingu. 4 the last...jeongmal gumawoyo (bow)


End file.
